Never Give Up Flametail X Reader
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: So, this was a request for a friend on Da. Really, I've never done one like this before, so it's just you and Flametail on one sunny Greenleaf day. Very cute and crap. I might continue this as a short series, so keep an eye out for more. Hugs to the Warriors and Flametail fans!


The rays of sunshine crossing the path looked inviting as you padded around the lake edge. The soft sand and dirt squished beneath your paw pads, sending cool waves of pleasure up your legs. Your (Fur color) fur swished slightly, small droplets of water dripping from the spikey edges. Your (Eye color) eyes scoured the rocks and fields, attentive to any tresspaser that dared step on RiverClan territories.  
You yawed slightly, glad to be alone from the Clan and the duties that you all were dealing with. On such a beautiful greenleaf day, who should be spending it worrying over nothing? Peace had spead out over the Clans, and no cat has had to sleep with any space left in their bellies, or fur lining their claws. No sickness, no hunger, no fighting, nothing could go wrong.  
Sitting down, you flopped out on a smooth, warm rock that resembled the ones in the old forest that the elders talked about so much. 'Sunning Rocks, thats what they were...' You thought, resting your fuzzy little head on your paws as you relaxed to get some sleep.  
CRACK!  
You shot up, fur standing on end at the sound. Instantly, you thought of an intruder, for you were a warrior after all. And no cat was supposed to be out here anyway. You crouched down, legs stiff and ready to pouce as the sound of pawsteps got closer. Without breathing, you counted to three, beofre letting a horrifying yowl rip through you throat as you jumped and landed on the cat. Said cat screeched in fear, squirming under you till he felt your claws pricking his pelt.  
"What are you doing here-F-flametail?" You sputtered, instantly seeing that you just tackled the ShadowClan Medicine cat by accident.  
"Yes _, it's me. Now please get off me, your as wet as the fish you eat!" He stated, trying to pull his ginger body out from under you. You got up off him, noting with a giggle that you now drenched the poor guy.  
He sniffed his shoulder, ugh-ing at the smell. "Now I smell like a fish!" He cried, sadly looking at the ground. You took some offense, but decided to do some right back to him.  
"I'm truly sorry about that, but I know a way to get rid of it." You said, looking innocently at him. He paused.  
"How, if I may ask?" You smiled and waltzed over to a hangover part over some water. He came up beside you, looking at the weeds that surrounded both sides.  
"There's a flower right below us that can erase even the nastiest of smells, but its only found here. I'm not supposed to tell any other Clan cat, because we RiverClan cats use it all the time. But since your a Medicine cat and all, I'd be glad to help you out." You told him, acting it out like it was a gigantic secret and all.  
"Wow. Thank you." He said, eyes wide with wonder at this. You tried not to laugh at the cute face he was making. After all, he was a Medicine cat and they can't have mates. For some reason, that hurt you. You had only met the tom a few moons ago, but he was really kind and stuff. Besides, he was from another Clan!  
You tried to ignore the pain, instead smiling as he leaned over the tip, trying to see this 'flower.'  
"I don't see it _-!"  
Right as he was at the peak, you shoved him off, watching him flail about before splashing into the water. You laughed your muzzle off as he yowled and sputtered on water that reached his flank.  
"_! How could you?!" He cried, glaring up at you as you jumped right in next to him. A wave of water rolled over his shoulder, causing him to squeal in suprise like a kit. You poked him with one paw, grining evily at his state when he suddenly tackled you. You slipped from him, springing up under him and making him loose his balance.  
This lasted for awhile, a water fight between the two of you erasing lines and boudaries, not a care in the world. After some time, Flametail drifted to the shore, trying to catch his breath after a underwater breathing contest.  
"I'll right, I give. _, I dont know how you could stand to be in there for so long." He shook his head, clearing the water from his dark green eyes before looking back at you as you swam up to him. Your breath caught at the closeness of your pelts, the water causing his fur to sparkle like StarClan before your eyes. He caught you staring and leaned in, almost to were your noses were touching.  
"I have to get going. I need some mallow from Mothwing for a pollstice." His eyes closed for a moment, before looking at you again. "_-_, I really do like you."  
"But there's so much space between us..." You spoke, sadness overcoming you.  
"You know, I was kinda hoping to see you...I missed you at the last Gathering. Ever since I've met you, I've been plagued by your image in my head, my dreams. Even StarClan hasn't appeared as much as you have."  
You gasped at this, hearing your heartbeat speed up inside your chest.  
"What has..."  
He shook his head.  
"I don't know why, but StarClan hasn't dissapproved, even though I am sometimes fevered by the scent of you." He breathed deeply, his muzzle brushing yours. "I will see you again _. Even if it kills me." You shook at this.  
"Would you...really?"  
"It's not like I'm going to be dying anytime soon." He shrugged, before touching his nose to yours. "I promise I'll never give up on you."  
"Neither will I Flametail." You nuzzled him for a minute, before turning to the camp. "Now lets get you that mallow!"

The two of you padded off torward the camp, the space growing between your pelts as you got closer. But in your hearts, you only got closer, despite the knawing pain and throbbing ache for each other that would last until you Both stopped breathing and began to pad into the starry night sky...


End file.
